


It Might Go Like This

by maiNuoire



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Crack Crossover, Crossover, M/M, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: People are talking about "the [x ship] version" of That Destiel Scene, and my brain did this.This is super duper not!fic style, and it's like, a paragraph, and it's super cracky, and I love it as you love all things that come to you on zero sleep at 6 am
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 22





	It Might Go Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Please validate me, I am so tired

the Sterek version is definitely Derek getting his Angel on by confessing and sacrificing himself, Stiles slack jawed with shock the whole time, but Stiles jumps in last minute with "I love you too, you idiot", and tackles him out of the way of the void thing while yelling at him about being a self sacrificing moron.

P.S., I am several seasons behind on #SPN and don't know/remember how the void works, and am 190% aware that deals with supernatural forces aren't stopped by a glomp and furiously earnest make outs, please don't yell at me.

P.P.S. The crossover fic where they swap stories would be hilarious. 

Stiles: "Why didn't you just tell him before he went to super hell; you could have saved yourself the rescue?"

Dean: "There were a lot of feelings, and I only process 1.5 at a time." Cas pats his shoulder.

Derek: "That's valid."

Angel: We need better networking, I couldn't told you guys those moment of true happiness deals were bullshit."

**Author's Note:**

> The barest sketch of an actual scene of this is in my brain, but it would have no basis in son, as I'm super out of the loop, and I don't want to let anyone down, but Sterek gives a lot of opportunity for overwrought concessions while they attempt to murder themselves for each other, so maybe someday? This was just too funny to me to not write down.
> 
> Please tell me it was worth it, and that you giggled, too!
> 
> (If I ever manage to get back into spn, I want to write a legit crossover, because I really love them, and the idea of Angel in the mix gives me joy I didn't know I needed.)


End file.
